1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a video game controller.
2. Background Art
Many people enjoy playing video games for entertainment. Some of the video games include driving or flying simulations. To increase realism in these games, the control of the simulations is accomplished by a video game controller, that may include such components as a pad, a joy stick, a yoke, a video screen and/or a steering wheel. In addition, there may be foot-operated controls used in conjunction with the controller.
A recent addition to increase the realism of the simulation is force feedback. Force feedback includes a motor in the controller that provides simulated feedback to a user. Improved realism may be achieved by maintaining the controller at a fixed position in space. In the absence of a fixed position for the controller, many users witness the controller and the user migrating to dispositions rendering the controller effectively inoperable. Related art may be categorized as stabilizing devices that attach to the user's body, that are placed in front of the user and rely on shape factor for stability, and that at least partially encapsulate the user, such as a cockpit.
As an example of the stabilizing device that attaches to the user's body, in U.S. Design Pat. D 510,306, a lap attachment is a relatively cost effective solution to constraining the controller in a fixed position. Using the lap attachment, a user attempts to rigidly position the controller between the user's thighs and the chair. Since the user is often coordinating hand and foot motions, frequently the mass and/or friction applied to the lap attachment becomes insufficient to restrain the controller in a fixed position. Even when the mass is properly applied, the thighs are slightly compressible. In effect, the thighs, and possibly a cushioned chair, typically act as moderate force springs. The controller, as a consequence, does not readily remain in a fixed position.
As an example of the stabilizing device that is placed in front of the user and relies on shape factor for stability, some video controller stands incorporate stabilizing bases that are broader than the chair width. If the stabilizing base is too narrow, the typical user overcomes the stabilizing force. As a consequence, the controller does not remain in a fixed position. If a relatively wide base is used, the user may have difficulties with storing the seat and is limited in the number of spaces where the controller can be used because of the space requirements.
In an inexpensive example of the shape factor, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,026, the video controller stand may be placed in front of the chair. If the stand is not attached to the chair, the stand moves readily and becomes effectively inoperable, particularly when force feedback is present. If the stand is attached to the chair, structure is again used for stability. The stabilizing base is too narrow and many times the typical user overcomes the stabilizing force. In addition, the user must push the stand and controller away to exit the seat.
In another inexpensive example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,058, in some video game controller stands the frame rests on the ground. The stand relies on the structure of the base to provide stability through its width. The stabilizing base is too narrow and many times the typical user overcomes the stabilizing force. In addition, the user must push the stand and controller away to exit the seat.
Another example of a stabilizing device is the cockpit-like stand that at least partially encapsulates the user. The cockpit-like stands are large relatively expensive structures that rely on shape factor and weight for stability. The stands occupy a substantial amount of floor space because they closely approach the size of a real race car or flight cockpit.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive video controller stand that is compact and provides a highly stable mounting platform for the controller even when the force feedback feature is present.